Tie me up! Untie me!
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: TextsfromMaura prompt. Casey texts Maura. Maura tells Jane. Jane sets the record "straight" with the Lt. and sexy hijinks ensue. M for language and adult content. Rizzles Implied.
1. Tie me up! Untie me!

Maura was fidgeting with the ring on her finger as her and Jane sat on the couch. She was staring blankly at the tv; her bottom lip slightly between her teeth.

She couldn't lie to Jane. No. Not about this, and despite the selfish want to keep the information to herself, she would never forgive herself if she kept Jane from something she desired, even if that person wasn't her.

"Casey texted me today asking for you new number." Maura blurted it out, and she felt a volcano of emotion erupt in her chest.

Jane stopped chewing on her pizza immediately and stared ahead for what felt like an eternity to Maura. 'Please say something.' Squeezing her eyes; shut she was silently pleading with herself.

Jane swallowed. "Did you give it to him?" Her voice was unreadable. Even and smooth. It sent a shiver though Maura. "No. I told him you wouldn't appreciate me giving out your number and told him I would give you his instead."

It was a fair compromise. She knew Jane, and even though it was Casey, she knew Jane would want it to be on her terms if she wanted to contact him.

Jane turned on the couch faced Maura. "So give it to me." Maura felt her breath hitch in her chest. She stared a Jane for a second before reaching over to the side table and retrieving her phone. She opened up the messages from Casey and forwarded the contact to Jane's phone, which vibrated seconds later on the coffee table.

Maura watched as Jane picked up her phone, and saw the pause as her fingers ghosted over the screen; Jane was thinking. Then her thumbs sprinted into action.

Jane was pissed.

_What do you want, Casey?_

He had the adudasity, after everything; after the yo-yo'ing back and forth, after the woes me speeches and surgery; he had the audadsity to come back and try to find her, and go through Maura of all people. He had buddied up with Korsak before running off to the Neurosurgeon. He could had at least gone through him.

But he had asked Maura, and Jane knew what kind of thought that must have put in her head, and she hated it. And Jane wanted to reassure her that she wasn't going anywhere. Because Jane Rizzoli is ferociously loyal, and she is loyal to Maura, and she would never hurt the people she loves.

Love. The word struck Jane hard in the chest, but she was quickly brought back to her thoughts by the buzzing device beside her.

_Hello to you too, Jane._

'Ugh.' Jane moaned internally and rolled her eyes. Glancing over at Maura she saw the honey blonde had returned to watching tv, trying to give Jane at least a notion of privacy. But she was still fidgeting with her ring, even if the gesture was slight. Maura was nervous, and Jane knew why; Maura was afraid Jane would leave her. Jane glanced down to her phone;

_Out with it._

_I wanted to apologize, for not telling you I was home. For being such an asshole. For just leaving you._

_Yeah we'll, I'm sorry for saying I couldn't wait for you, but other than that I'm not sorry._

_Do you think we could give us another chance_?

Jane physically scoffed at the notion, letting out a gasped chuckle, which caused Maura to turn her head. Looking up with an incredndulous smile, she caught Maura's gaze, and before looking back down gave her a wink.

_No, Casey. I've found someone. Someone I couldn't be happier with. Someone who actually loves me, we'll, at least I think she does._

_She?_

_Maura. I gotta go. Don't call or text. Nothing. Bye._

Jane set her phone down on the coffee table and stretched her arms out on the back of the couch. That was that.

The silence in the room was deafing to Maura, and her mind raced. Should she ask? No. If Jane had some thing important to say, she would say it. 'But' she surmised, 'given the parameters of our relationship, I should know.'

She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Jane's finger on her lip. "It's taken care of. He got the point." And with that, Maura's eyes shut and relief washed over her. She felt Jane's weight shift on the couch and a sudden influx of body heat as Jane scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling Maura close to her side.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, and brought her hand up, intertwining her fingers with Jane's hand that was resting near the crook of her neck, while her other hand absently drew circles on Jane's thigh.

"I wasn't sure if I should have asked not. It is your business, Jane." Maura paused for a beat. "But I've never been so nervous."

Jane let out a breath and smiled. "You have ever reason to ask. You're my girlfriend. This is a relationship, Maura. Part of that's getting to know what is going on, and having a say in it."

Maura leaned her head back and looked at Jane. "You just called me your girlfriend, out loud." Jane smiled down at her. "Do you like the sound of that? Because I like saying it a lot more then writing it in a text."

And before Maura could answer, Jane's lips were on hers. Reassuring her and playful. But Maura felt need, and lifted her body up, pushing her lips harder into Jane's, her hands wrapping around the Detective's neck, and entangling in her hair.

And Jane happily let herself be manhandled by Maura's hands and lips. Her own hands roaming down the blondes sides, until they rested on her hips and drawing a slight moan to escape Maura's lips in between kisses.

Maura could feel Jane was giving her control of the situation, and decided to make her intentions clear by lifting herself so that she was straddling Jane's lap, causing her skirt to rise and ignoring the fact that the Detectives gun was digging into her inner thigh. She untangled her hands from Jane's hair and ran them down the length of her body, until they rested on Jane's hips where she could feel the cold metal from the clip that held her handcuffs. Maura broke off their heated exchange, and pressed her forehead lightly against Jane's. The brunette's eyes were hooded, and a mischievious smile played on the Doctors lips as her fingers ran over the metal.

Jane looked down, then back up to Maura, putting the pieces together from Maura's silent request, and cocking an eyebrow when she caught Maura's gaze. "Yeah?" Jane breathed out. Maura bit her lip and nodded. And that's all it took for Jane to stake claim of the lips in front of her again. Their tongues fighting for dominance over the other mouthes, until Jane's hands found the blondes hips and pulled her hard against her, causing the smaller woman to moan, wrap her arms around her neck and grind into her lap. Hoisting herself up, she lifted, and felt Maura wrap her legs around her waist.

Maura quickly began to unbutton Jane's shirt. She let a hand trail down Janes's face and stomach until she found the cold metal of the handcuffs again and slid them out of their holder. In a small moment of clarity, Jane heard the distinctive click and felt cold against her flushed skin. As they crossed the threshold of the bedroom, she broke off the kiss, and stood for a moment, holding Maura tightly against her. "Me?" She breathed out heavily. Maura nodded into her kiss before taking back Jane's mouth.

Jane Rizzoli accpeted her fate and conveyed it through a guttural moan that reverberated through Maura as they both collapsed on the bed. And quickly, quicker than Jane could have anticipated, she found herself on her back, with her hands being pinned above her head and Maura hovering over her, before feeling the final piece slide into place around wrist, confirming fate.

Maura took back her position on top of Jane, straddling her hips, while her hands ghosted down her body, before resting at the belt of the brunettes pants. Gazing down at Jane, she was given the slightest nod of confirmation, and felt Jane pull up against the metal binding her to capture her mouth. Maura quickly unbuckled Jane's belt, and in a simultaneous move that even impressed Jane Rizzoli, swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks.

Then Jane felt Maura's lips leave her own and begin to trail down the contour of her cheek, to the pulse point on her neck, and felt the tip of a tongue play across the hollow of her throat. Before moving lower down across her collar bone, towards the space in between her breasts and down her stomach, until she felt a hot breath stop right above the waistband of her pants, and a sharp tug, which caused her hips to rise off the bed, and the last barrier removed between her and what she was sure was absolute, unadaltured pleasure.

And Jane Rizzoli doesn't scream during sex, but fuck that logic, because what Maura was doing with her mouth is fucking criminal, and Jane can't process anything else other than the fire building inside of her. The handcuffs are digging into her wrists as she writhes against them, pulling on the metal, trying to find some way, any way to ground herself.

And then it happens, barreling through her, and Jane slams her eyes shut so tightly that she can swear later she saw the stars, galaxies and universe expand in a brilliant showering of light. She pulls against the metal around her wrists, bringing her hips off the bed, all the while as Maura continues to take her a pinnical she didn't think existed. This is fucking spiritual enlightenment. This is a new level of consciousness. This is fucking zen.

Slowly Jane's sense come back, and she is vaguely aware of Maura kissing and nuzzling her neck. Jane doesn't think she can form words, so instead tilts her head slightly and brushes her lips against Maura's forehead to get her attention.

Maura pulls back gently and catches Jane's eyes. "Keys" is all Jane can whisper. One syllable words is all she can manage right now.

Maura gingerly hops off the bed and begins to go through the pockets of Jane's slacks. Jane doesn't notice, until she does, and the panicked look on Maura's face says it all. And suddenly Jane is acutely aware of her surroundings.

"No. No fucking way."

Maura only nods, and any sense of euphoria is quickly replaced by panic. Jane shifts comfortably, and her eyes dart around the room. And the light bulb goes off. The keys are in her bedside table, and then is a small glimmer of hope.

"You need to go to my apartment. Fast. They are in my nightstand."

Maura can't help but to smile and the sheer ridiculousness that is happening, and as much as Jane doesn't want to find humor in it, she can't help but to smile too.

"This is a great story that we will someday tell absolutely no one. Just-" She wiggles her hands above her head, "give me my phone in case you have any trouble."

Maura is verging hysterics as she places the phone between Janes cuffed hands, then leaning down to give her a light kiss.

"I'll be back shortly, don't go anywhere." Maura quips as she walks out the door, and Jane has no comeback, because the door is shut and she has no pants on.

It's been 10 minutes, and Maura has to be at her apartment by now. Craning her head skyward, she unlocks her phone and sends Maura a text.

_Top drawer on the left side of my bed!_

_Jane, I'm not seeing them!_

_Its on a small key chain. Look UNDER the Twinkie wrappers._

_THEY ARE NOT HERE JANE!_

_Oh god. My arms are falling asleep. This isn't happening. This isn't real life._

_Perhaps Frankie has a spare set?_

_NO. NO! He cannot know. Never. Ever. IM HANDCUFFED TO THE BED! Do you know how hard it is to text with your hands above your head?_

_I can imagine, but well worth it... FOUND THEM!_

Jane can feel the tightness in her chest begin to ease, until she hears a sound from the doorway, and can see that Bass as pushed open the ajar door.

_Bass just opened the door. He's judging me... Oh god. OH GOD_

Pure panic envelopes Jane. She can hear the commotion.

_I CAN HEAR MY MOTHER DOWNSTAIRS. GET BACK GET BACK GET BACK GET BACK GET BACK_


	2. Won't you untie me? DIDN'T YOU UNTIE ME!

**A/N: thank you all for the awesome reviews/follows/feedback and favorites for this story! So here is your sequel, you amazing people, you.**

Jane was cold, alone, naked and unbelievably nervous. She could hear her heart in her ears, and she was convinced this is how she would die: of complete and utter embarrassment. And pantless.

She could hear everyone at the station talking about her demise. There wouldn't be a candlelit vigil; they would put slacks and handcuffs all over her desk in remembrance. And all kidding aside, Jane now really believed her mother would be the death of her. Through and through.

"Jane!" Angela yelled. "Jane are you here?"

Jane shifted on the bed, hoisting her hips, she dug her heels into the cover of the bed in a desperate attempt push them down in an attempt to cover herself. Because if Jane Rizzoli is going to die, it isn't going to be box out with her mother walking into the room.

Footsteps. **Coming up the stairs**. 'This is it. Prepare to meet your maker.' Jane squeezed her eyes shut, and in one last attempt tried to scoot herself under the covers, but only achieved getting one leg under. 'You tried. That counts for something.'

But then Jane heard it. The sweet sound of salvation. The front door opened, but then just as quickly as it came, Jane's wind was immediately taken out of her sails. "MA!" Frankie yelled. At least the footsteps had stopped

'FUCKIN' FRANKIE!' Jane grit her teeth. Of course her ALL of her family would be here to witness this. 'Let's just get Pop and that bimbo Lydia, and Tommy and TJ and just make reunion while we're at it.' Jane thought as she pulled against the cuffs above her head. 'Never again.'

Then she heard the front door open again and a sweet voice. An angel that held the keys to her freedom.

Jane couldn't make out much of the conversation, but whatever Maura had said worked, and both her mother and brother were quickly out the door. Once it shut, there were bounding, frantic footsteps coming up the stairs until before she knew it, Maura was swinging the door open to the bedroom, nearly tripping over bass, jumping onto the bed and straddling Jane while she fished in the small wristlet purse to find the keys. Once the left cuff was free, Jane stiffly brought her arms down and rested them in Maura's thighs. A look of concern threaded through Maura's brow. "Are you ok? Is anything numb? Can you feel when I press down on your fingertips?"

Jane allowed her to do the exam, knowing it would put the blondes mind at ease. All the while Jane smirked and nodded through the doctors questions. When Maura flipped her hands over, Jane caught the loose cuff in her right hand and swiftly sat up, wrapping her left arm around Maura's waist, holding her tightly, while she locked the cuff around Maura's left wrist, connecting them.

"Jan-!" was quickly silenced with a hard kiss. Maura pulled away first, taken aback, and breathless. "What is this?" she questioned raising an eyebrow and their connected hands in front of Jane's face. Jane smiled, and cocked her head slightly. "Payback." and took the blondes lips again.

Tongues and lips and teeth collided as Jane's left hand ran roughly up Maura's thigh until she found the hem of her skirt, and bucking her hips slightly, pulled up on the garment so that it bunched low on Maura's waist, inciting a sharp intake of air and a moan from the woman on her lap.

Jane smiled into their kiss, and intertwined their cuffed hands together. She wrapped their arms around Maura so that the her own wrist was firmly placed into the small of her back, and then painstakingly and meticulously begins to run her fingers across the fabric of Maura's underwear. Pulling away from their kiss, Maura ghosted her lips from Jane's nose back down to her lips and let out a breathy "Tease." And Jane can only hum in response and her fingers dipped under the fabric and into Maura. Her fingers run the length of her, circling her most sensitive area, and causing the smaller woman to arch her back and grind herself into her hand. And damn right she is being a tease because Jane can do this all fucking day and Maura can wait, just like she made her wait. So Jane keeps her movement slow and steady, despite the increasing speed of Maura's hips which are most certainly requesting more. But Jane waits, and gradually slows down her hand, then stops completely. A whimper escapes and they are so close that Jane can almost breathe in Maura's disappointment. And that can't be happening, because Jane has her hot girlfriend straddling her lap, and even though Jane thought she could hold out, all she really wants to feel is Maura come completely undone.

So quickly and probably a little unanticipated, Jane bucks her hips, lifting Maura and slides her fingers inside of her. Jane can tell the move surprises her in the best kind of way and smiles as she presses her wrist firmly in the small of her back holding her tight against her, and allowing Maura to set the pace as she bounces and grinds against her hand. Jane pushes her wrist up slightly as far as her fingers will go. She can tell Maura is close, and she begins to match the rhythm she has set for herself, thrust for thrust, their breath short and ragged, and mingling with each others until she feels the smaller woman's body clench and tighten around her, then loosen as Maura's head falls to her shoulder and her hips begin to slow.

Jane can feel against her neck the smile spreading across Maura's face, and the chuckle that follows. "What's so funny?" Maura brings their hands from behind her and settles them down in between their laps.

"I don't have the key." Maura laughs.

Jane rolls her eyes. "Oh, ha ha."

"No, really." Maura sits up looking Jane directly in the eye, and brings her free and their shackled hands up, showing her open, empty palms. "I must have dropped it."

Jane closes her eyes, and somewhere out there, the cosmic joke that is their night carries on, but she can't help to let a breathy laugh escape her. "Well shit."


End file.
